1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a heat pump system and more particularly to a self-contained heat pump system incorporating a microprocessor based control system, a desuperheater, a dedicated refrigerant-potable water heat exchanger, a refrigerant-air heat exchanger, and an external source-refrigerant heat exchanger wherein said heat pump system is simultaneously or alternatively capable of: heating potable water; air conditioning; heating; and dehumidification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heat pump involves the process of transferring heat either to (i.e. to heat a conditioned environment) or from (i.e. to cool a conditioned environment) a first temperature reservoir to a second temperature reservoir, expending mechanical energy in the process. A heat transfer medium operating within the heat pump, generally known as a refrigerant, operates to carry the heat either to or from the first temperature reservoir to the second temperature reservoir through the absorption and expulsion of heat energy, which often is accompanied by phase changes in the heat transfer medium (for example from a vapor phase to a liquid phase and back to a vapor phase).
To accomplish this transfer of heat, the heat transfer medium is subjected to a cycle of:
compression of its vapor phase; PA1 expulsion of heat resulting in condensation to a high pressure liquid phase, PA1 expansion resulting in a low pressure vapor/liquid phase mixture; and PA1 evaporation and the absorption of heat and phase change to a vapor. PA1 (1) heating or cooling conditioned spaces; or PA1 (2) heating potable water only without space cooling or space heating, or PA1 (3) simultaneously space cooling and potable water heating, or PA1 (4) simultaneously space heating and potable water heating. PA1 (1) a dedicated heating mode or cycle; PA1 (2) a dedicated cooling mode or cycle; PA1 (3) a dedicated water heating mode or cycle (to heat water only); PA1 (4) a partial water heating mode or cycle comprising a desuperheater; and PA1 (5) a microprocessor to prioritize the simultaneous demands on each of the above modes or cycles.
It will be appreciated that conventional heat pump units are designed to utilize the same components in the operation of both the cooling cycle and heating cycle.
Temperature reservoirs for the heat pump may include such varied external sources as the air, water, earth, solar energy or waste heat. The selection of the external source of the temperature reservoir is dependent upon the prevailing climate, topography and performance characteristics desired from the heat pump. For example, air is plentiful and easily available but heat pump heat-output capacity and efficiency decrease as the heating requirements increase on the one hand and the outdoor temperature drops on the other hand.